


Marathon

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tinder, BDSM, Hook-Up, I literally can't tag all the kinks or it will be an annoying block of text, M/M, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, inquire within, yes its really 14k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: "Maybe we should have a little break right now?  Rehydrate and maybe clean up for round... uh… eight?”





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> For the list of 56 kinks I used, refer to the end notes.
> 
> This was a fun exercise and took forever to complete. I'm a bit nervous because this is the first time I've explicitly written Jamie as a trans man. In relation to that, there is both frontal and anal penetration in this fic.
> 
> This is dedicated to my friends in the discord I mainly use. Thanks to y'all for your support and unstoppable friendship.

Jamie receives a message on his dating app.  It’s a photo of a hard cock— uncut, short and thick. He snorts and replies with a picture of his own cock— a bright orange dildo held fast by a black leather harness.  It doesn’t show his face, but the scars from his top surgery are visible 

_PigDaddy: nice_

_JamMe: send me more pics_

The photos flood his phone, and as each one pops up, he feels his underwear flood too.  Each picture is more delectable than the last, and Jamie just wants to get his mouth around this cock.  He stands from his desk and hurries to the bathroom.  He locks the stall and holds his phone with his mouth while he undoes his belt and pants, then shoves them down to his ankles. His sits and spreads his legs before beginning to rub circles around his cock.  As he scrolls back through the pictures, he shifts his hips forward and bites his bottom lip.  God, what a great fucking cock. 

It’s thick enough to stretch him wide and short enough that he wouldn’t have to work hard to ride it.  Sucking it will probably make his jaw ache… Jamie hisses as he comes, and he leans his head to the side, bumping his temple against the stall wall a few times.  Fuck he wants this cock.

_JamMe: fancy a fuck?_

_PigDaddy: when and where_

Jamie texts him the address of his job as he pees, then drags his pants back up and redoes his belt.  

_PigDaddy: 5:30?_

_JamMe: make it 5_

_JamMe: ill direct you from there_

The rest of the work day is basically torture.  PigDaddy sends Jamie picture after picture, like he’s bored and looking for things for them to do.  Every once in a while, he’ll send a picture of his own cock, but otherwise it’s an intermittent stream of leather and lace.  Jamie hopes this bloke doesn’t expect _him_ to be the lace in this equation just because he’s gotta pack to penetrate.

Jamie slips away from his desk a few minutes after 5.

He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but it isn’t the pearl pink fiat that pulls up in front of him.  Jamie stoops to peer into the window and sees what he assumes the inside of a clown car looks like.  The driver’s seat has been modified to allow the operator more room and is extra large to fit the extra large man who is far too tall to own this tiny vehicle.

Jamie grins and flutters his fingers.  “Better than your picture,” he says.

PigDaddy offers him a small smile and reaches over to unlock the door and push it open. He doesn’t even have to lean over.

Jamie swings around the door and into the passenger seat.  

“Seatbelt,” PigDaddy says.  His voice is gravelly and just plain _wonderful_.  It’s deep enough that just hearing it sends sparks down Jamie’s spine.  

Jamie laughs and buckles his seatbelt.  “Feel safer already,” he says.

PigDaddy snorts and pulls out of the parking lot carefully, using his blinker and everything.  “Just to be clear, what penetration to you prefer?” he asks.

“Ohhhh aren’t you a responsible hookup,” Jamie murmurs.  “I prefer the back, but for the sake of expediency I’ll sometimes do front,” he says, taking the time that they’re in the car to blatantly eye the man up.  He’s positively enormous.  His stomach is bulbous and rounded with likely more fat than Jamie’s entire body weighs.  He’s muscled, though.  God, his bicep looks bigger around than Jamie’s thin waist.

“Where am I going, Jam?” PigDaddy asks

Jamie laughs and looks around them.  “Ah, left up here, then left again…. and again.  Basically just turn around, Piggy.”

PigDaddy grunts and takes the left.  “Have you eaten?” He asks as they turn onto the street nicknamed Food Row.

“You’re welcome to stop and get something,” he tells Piggy.  “I’m fine, though.  I eat like a bird,” he says, waving his hand. 

Piggy pulls into a drive thru Chinese joint and while they wait to approach the mic, Jamie begins to get impatient and bored.  

“Mind if I start touching?” Jamie asks, his hand already on Piggy’s arm.  The distance between his thumb and forefinger barely covers half the distance across Piggy’s bicep.  

“Have at it,” Piggy grunts before leaning out the window to place a massive order for steamed buns.

Jamie leaves Piggy’s arm to dig beneath his gut for that chode he’d been teasing all day.

Piggy shifts to try and make Jamie’s reaching easier, but just ends up cramming his left hand under his gut and lifting it.  With the overhang shifted, Jamie finds his belt more easily and gets his pants open soon after.

PigDaddy’s soft cock fits right in Jamie’s palm. He pulls back its foreskin and strokes the broad head with his thumb as they move forward.  

“You care about me jerking you at the window?” Jamie asks, rubbing himself against the passenger seat and giving PigDaddy a few jerks.

“Don’t. I eat here regularly,” he says.

Jamie giggles and continues to jerk the other man.  “Yeah?  Wouldn’t that be the best, though?” he asks, watching Piggy’s belly move with his hand.  It’s mesmerizing.  “Every time you come here, you’d feel the shame of rolling through the pick up with your gut jiggling ‘cause some knob is polishing you off…”

PigDaddy rolls forward silently and Jamie stops jerking just as they reach the window.  He rests his chin on Piggy’s arm and grins at the lady who hands the larger man his multiple bags of dumplings.

Piggy swings them over Jamie and into the back seat, dislodging Jamie’s chin and causing him to fall into Piggy’s side. Once the dumplings are settled in the back, Piggy settles his arm around Jamie and slips his hand down to grope his ass as he pulls forward.

Jamie resumes jerking Piggy off and laughs when he feels fingers tease his crack through his slacks.  “Lemme make it easier,” he says, fumbling with his belt with his free hand.

Piggy slips his hand down the back of Jamie’s pants once they’ve been freed from the belt, and he gets a hand full of ass as they pull out onto the street.  “Directions,” he reminds Jamie. 

“Just keep goin’ straight until we get to 57th,” Jamie tells him, watching his belly dance with Jamie’s jerking pumps.  “Then you’re gonna turn right.”

PigDaddy’s breathing rasps deep in his chest.  Jamie’s ear is pressed right up against his chest as his left hand pumps and teases Piggy’s cock.  “You okay?” he asks.  “Y’breathin’ kinda rough.”

Piggy grunts and coughs to clear his throat.  “Yeah, I’ll be fine.  Keep goin’,” he murmurs.  His nails scrape against Jamie’s ass cheek as he gets closer and his right hand on the steering wheel is white knuckled and looks fit to rip it off the dash.

“Think I’ll wait a tick,” Jamie says, slowing his pumps to a stop and just massaging Piggy slowly with his thumb.  “I wanna ride this thing first.”

PigDaddy glances over at him.  His lips are pursed, but his eyes are definitely on fire with some kind of need.  Jamie grins at him and sticks out his tongue cheekily.

Piggy jerks the wheel to the side and cuts across two lanes of traffic to get to the parking lot of the local theater.  Jamie laughs and smacks Piggy’s stomach lightly with his right hand.  “Really?” he asks.

“You up for jerking me off at a drive thru but not riding my dick in a parking lot?” Piggy asks.

Jamie snorts and shrugs.  “No offense, mate, but how am I gonna get to it?”

Piggy pulls the lever on his seat and the back drops to a near 180 degree angle.  Piggy’s gut shifts with the angle change and his cock is exposed.  Mostly.  It also gives Jamie a view of his underwear, which are pink and lacy.  

Jamie grins and undoes his seatbelt and pants.  “Fuck yes.”  He shoves his pants down and kicks them off his ankles in the same motion as he sheds his shoes.

Once he’s bare from the waist down, Jamie leans over to suck on the head of Piggy’s cock for a moment, getting a good taste of warm skin and precome before he maneuvers his long legs in the tiny cab to crawl on top of Piggy and  sit on his thighs.  “I wanna do so much to you I can barely think,” Jamie says as he unwraps a condom from his back pocket.

“You need any prep?” Piggy asks.

“Nah, took care of that at work,” Jamie lies with a wink.  “Had a few lengthy bathroom breaks with all those pictures you were sending.” That wasn’t a fib at least.

Piggy groans and grips Jamie’s thighs with his massive hands as the smaller man rolls a bright orange condom down his cock.  “At work?” He asks.  His tone would be incredulous if his cock wasn’t twitching in Jamie’s grasp.

Jamie hums an affirmative and shifts up to sink down on Piggy’s cock.

“Fuck…” Piggy groans.

Jamie bites his lip at the initial discomfort, but Piggy’s hands petting him give him all the strength he needs to move.  “You like this?” Jamie asks.  “Sitting in a parking lot and fucking my ass because you couldn’t fucking wait to get to my house?”

“Love it,” Piggy breathes.

“Me too… fuck…” Jamie grips Piggy’s shirt hard and drives his hips back and forth, rocking onto the thick, wonderful cock.  Piggy’s hips jerk up and his hands tighten on Jamie’s.  His breaths come harder and harsher and Jamie keeps fucking himself onto Piggy with just as much fervor.

Piggy’s so close Jamie can taste it when something hits the car window so hard it startles Jamie into scrambling off Piggy and into the passenger seat.  An angry woman with brown, frizzy hair and a large rock in her hand glares at them.

Jamie rubs his hand through his hair and sighs.  “Fuck off, lady!  Only takes two to tango!”

“Go home you lewd wankers! This is a family establishment!” She rears back to hit the window again, but Piggy puts the car into reverse and slams the gas.  

Jamie laughs and wiggles between the  seats so that he can flip her off in the back window.  He doesn’t notice that his knee is in the middle of a bag of dumplings until it’s far, far too late.

“Shit,” he says, pushing it to the side and turning around to drop to the seat.  “Think I smushed a few dumplings,” he admits.

Piggy holds his hand out and Jamie digs around in the bag to find one with its filling spilling out the side.  He puts it in Piggy’s hand and licks the sweet bean paste from his fingers as Piggy shoves the poor dumpling into his mouth.  He holds his hand out for another and Jamie puts another broken one into his hand.

“You can have a few too,” Piggy tells him, watching Jamie in the rear view mirror.

“Thanks, mate,” Jamie says, pulling out a damaged one and sucking the bean paste from it before taking a bite.  He puts another dumpling into Piggy’s hand when it appears in front of him again.  “These are pretty good.”

Piggy snorts and holds out his hand for another one.  “You think I got fat eating shitty food?” he asks.

Jamie laughs and takes a bite out of a dumpling before putting it in Piggy’s hand.  “Nah, just never tried ‘em before,” he says.

Piggy pops the half-dumpling into his mouth and slaps Jamie’s knee.  “Only whole ones,” he says.

Jamie grins and holds out another dumpling, but Piggy just rubs his knee instead.  Jamie pops the dumpling into his mouth and slides his foot up into the front seat to stretch his leg out.  Piggy’s hand slides up and down Jamie’s leg slowly and Jamie basks in the attention.  This was a great fucking idea.

Jamie reluctantly pulls his pants back on when they turn down the road to his house.  

He fumbles his way back into the front seat and then nearly falls out the passenger door, but Piggy grabs him.  Jamie grabs Piggy’s hand and maneuvers his legs out so that he can stand.  He squeezes Piggy’s hand and makes a show of sliding his hand up and down the man’s thick fingers with a lewd look until Piggy withdraws his hand and rolls his eyes.

Laughing and stretching, Jamie breathes in the fresh air, just thinking about how wonderful his night is going to be.

Piggy gets his dumplings out of the back seat and then follows Jamie up the front walk.  Jamie hums cheerfully as he unlocks the door and leads the way into the house, but large hands grab him and drag him back against a firm, rotund gut.

“Y’dropped your dumplings,” Jamie points out as hands undo the pants he just refastened and let them fall down his narrow hips. 

“Got fickle cravings,” Piggy replies.  His stubble scrapes at Jamie’s neck, but his lips are warm and soft against his jaw.  “Is this okay?” he asks.

Jamie sags against Piggy and tilts his head.  “Fuck yeah.”

Piggy chuckles and slides his hand down Jamie’s underwear to toy with his cock.  “Got lube nearby?” he asks. 

“Not close enough that it won’t wreck the mood,” Jamie says.

Piggy hums, then pulls his hand out of Jamie’s pants to turn him and shove him against the wall.  He kisses him, hard and groaning.  There’s toothpaste beneath the taste of dumplings, but nothing will throw Jamie off from opening his mouth wider and pressing against Piggy’s tongue with his own.

Piggy’s hands move from Jamie’s hips, then up his waist to undo the buttons of his shirt.  Jamie tries to follow him when Piggy pulls away to look at what his big fingers are doing, but Piggy shoves Jamie back against the wall before he resumes picking the buttons apart.

Jamie drops his hands from Piggy’s chest—when did that happen?— and yanks his shirt and undershirt up and over his head to fix that particular delay.  Piggy rolls his eyes when Jamie grins and says, “ta-da!” but does the same with his own massive shirt and then presses Jamie against the wall again.  

Jamie kisses Piggy and groans as he’s touched by large, warm hands that seem to have a particular fascination with the dip of his hip bones.  His pants are still around his ankles and he kicks at them before maneuvering his underwear down and off to lay himself bare for Piggy to lavish.  Piggy sighs and presses closer to Jamie, his hands sliding around to grab at his ass and pull him away from the wall.

Jamie doesn’t realize that he’s moving up until his cock brushes against Piggy’s outie belly button and rips a moan from him.  Piggy chuckles and keeps lifting Jamie until he can press kisses to Jamie’s abs and his chin teases Jamie’s cock with each movement.  

“Mmmmnnnn, please suck me off,” he murmurs.  “I can’t stand being this close to your mouth and not getting that broad tongue on me,” Jamie says.

“Patience,” Piggy replies, swirling his tongue around the outside of Jamie’s belly button teasingly. 

Jamie groans pitifully and grabs Piggy’s hair with one hand and pets it with the other.  One of Piggy’s hands leaves his ass to grab Jamie’s thigh and hold him open while the other pushes him higher.  Jamie almost bumps the ceiling with his head, then actually brains himself on it when Piggy’s tongue gives him a few firm laps and then he latches onto Jamie’s cock and sucks _loudly._

Jamie’s hands grip Piggy’s hair harder and he makes a strangled noise in his throat as his cock is absolutely punished with lips, tongue and suction.  Desperately, Jamie arches his shoulders against the wall and rocks his hips forward, one hand still buried in Piggy’s hair and the other pressing against the wall behind him for stability.

Piggy pulls Jamie closer when he comes, lapping and sucking at Jamie’s abused cock and nuzzling his stomach with a low chuckle.  He keeps going until Jamie comes twice more and hits his head against the ceiling again.

“My turn?” Piggy asks.

Jamie doubles himself over to kiss Piggy and rocks his hips against the other man as he’s lowered, humping against Piggy’s chest and then his stomach with his over sensitive nethers.  Once his feet are beneath him again, Jamie drops away with a sucking bite to Piggy’s bottom lip and then grins.  “After that, we’ll do whatever you fuckin’ want,” he promises.

Piggy stops Jamie from dropping to his knees and grabs himself through his pants.  “Where’s the lube?”

Jamie grins and scoops the bags of dumplings up. “Got some in the kitchen.”

“Sounds unsanitary,” Piggy rumbles, but he follows Jamie through the short hall to his kitchen.

“Probably,” Jamie agrees as he puts the dumplings into his nearly empty fridge.  He digs around in a drawer and then comes out with a half-empty tube and a strip of condoms.  He tosses it on the island and then hops up to sit on it and spreads his legs.  “I don’t cook, though.”

Piggy picks up the lube and squeezes a good amount onto his forefinger before dropping the tube and resting his hand on Jamie’s shoulder while his other hand smears the cold, slick lube against Jamie’s ass.  Jamie brings his knees up more and hooks his hands behind his knees.  He cranes his neck to try and see Piggy’s chode tenting his pants, but his gut hangs in the way—and it has a cartoon pig and what looks like engine bits and flames behind it.  

“That’s cute,” Jamie says before he remembers that most guys he fucks don’t like to be told they’re cute.  He opens his mouth to cover it up with a stuttered correction, but before he can get anything awkward out, Piggy replies:

“Thanks.”

Jamie grins and leans back on the island, enjoying the cool tiles on his flushed back and shoulders and groaning when Piggy carefully pulls his hand away, lubes back up and then begins working a second finger into his ass.  “How many fingers do people usually need?” he asks.

“Three,” Piggy replies.

Jamie hums and clenches around Piggy’s fingers teasingly.  Piggy smacks his ass and Jamie clenches again with a laugh.  Piggy gives him another swat and grunts out a gruff, “stop,” but when Jamie peers down his long, lean body, he sees Piggy smirking.

Jamie laughs as he lays back again, taking deep breaths as the third finger sends an unpleasant ache through his hips.  “Need more lube,” he grits out.

Piggy stops immediately and withdraws his fingers.  The lube tube splutters as it’s squeezed and Piggy hums unhappily.  “Got anymore hidden around here?” he asks as he lines his fingers back up with Jamie’s hole.

Jamie stops holding his left leg in order to smack the top of the island.  “This drawer.”

Piggy opens the drawer and then closes it.  “Not there.”

“Wrong right,” he mutters sheepishly.  “Try the other.”

Piggy snorts and pulls his fingers out of Jamie to open the drawer. Jamie whines and clenches on the open air.  Piggy’s hand stills from digging around in the drawer and he suddenly grabs Jamie’s thighs and pushes them back so that his ass comes up off of the island.  

“You’re still gonna need— _oh._ ” He stops speaking entirely when he feels a strong, thick muscle probe his hole.

Piggy shoves his tongue deeper into Jamie’s ass and the poor smaller man grabs the edge of the thing with one hand just so he doesn’t slip off.  Jamie’s other hand reaches for Piggy’s hand on his thigh and squeezes the thick, slick fingers wrapped damn near completely around it.

“Ngh… so uh… you like to be called daddy or is that just wordplay?” Jamie asks.

The hands around his thighs tighten and the one with lubricant slips down until it gets to his bent knee.  Jamie chuckles and groans when the tongue withdraws and gives his hole a few laps.

“It’s just wordplay,” Piggy says after clearing his throat.  He pulls the lube out of the drawer and reapplies it to his fingers.  “Open up,” he rumbles.  

When Jamie relaxes, Piggy holds him open and squirts the lube directly into Jamie’s hole.  He bites his lip and his body trembles with the effort to not clench down.  Piggy’s fingers go from holding him open to stretching Jamie again.  He closes his eyes and lets out a long, happy sigh as he’s stretched and filled.  

“Fuck me,” he says, when it feels like he’s been lying on the island for hours.  He knows it’s only been minutes, but he’s an impatient sort.

“Sure,” Piggy grunts.  He slips his fingers from Jamie and there’s enough of a pause that Jamie cranes his neck to look.  Piggy is smirking at him and holding his gut up so Jamie can see his erection pressing against his pants.  His other hand is toying with the button.

“Oh _please_ ,” Jamie scoffs.  The fingers stop and Jamie makes a noise in the back of his throat.  “Think you’ve teased me enough, haven’t you?” he asks.  Piggy shrugs and pops the button open.  His cock is so hard that the zipper takes care of itself.  That alone is enough that Jamie starts begging, babbling about all the things he wants and is willing to give.  He’ll do anything, _anything_ to get Piggy’s cock inside him.  He talks until there’s the slick sound of Piggy jerking his erection back up, the tear of a condom packet and then he presses his thick cock against Jamie.  The broad head stretches Jamie’s hole and he hooks his heel behind Piggy’s back to get the leverage to _move_.  Once the broad head pops in, Jamie lets his leg go slack and lays his head back on the island.  

“God,” he breathes.

“Not quite,” Piggy snorts as he takes a proper hold of Jamie’s hips.  The first shove holds a pleasant ache, the second is smoother and by the time Piggy has a steady rhythm, Jamie’s lost in it.  Piggy’s gut jolts against his cock and he attempts to arch and make the most of it, but Piggy has an iron grip on Jamie. 

Jamie reaches his hand down to squeeze under Piggy’s gut and touch himself, but Piggy grabs his arm and pulls his hand back out with a cruel chuckle.  “P-Piggy, c’mon… I want—“

“I know what you want,” he growls.  “But I’ve been back and forth between half-hard and aching about ten times in the past… fuck I don’t know.  Hour, hour-half, so you’re going to lie here until I come.”

Jamie’s skin prickles with goosebumps and he giggles nervously.  “Guess I am a few points ahead,” he admits before attempting to clench his hole around Piggy, but he’s so big, it’s hard to do anything but lie there and be fucked.

It doesn’t take as long as Piggy makes it sound like it will and it doesn’t feel like long enough to Jamie.  When Piggy gives his last few stuttering bucks, he bows over and presses his lips to Jamie’s abs and ribs as a deep, guttural groan leaves him.

“Fuck,” he says between panting gasps.

Jamie grins and slips his thighs from Piggy’s hands to hook his heels around him and gives a few cheeky thrags.  Piggy allows it before he takes Jamie by the waist and pushes him away enough to slip out, then he drags him up and kisses him deeply.  

“Wanna watch a porno and eat dumplings?” Jamie asks when Piggy pulls back.

“Do you ever slow down?” he asks, though he sounds more amused than critical.

Jamie laughs and slides forward to wrap his arms around Piggy’s neck.  “Nope.”

Piggy snorts and seems to hesitate, but then wraps his arms around Jamie in return.  “Usually hook ups don’t ask me to stick around,” he says.

Jamie shrugs.  “Their loss.  I think I can get a few more rounds out of you.”

Piggy laughs and pulls Jamie down to stand on the floor.  His knees quake, but he stays upright.  “You going to be able to walk?” he asks.

Jamie straightens up to his full height with a huff.  “You’re not _that_ good,” he says, but when he tries to take a step, he buckles a little and has to rest a hand on the island to stay upright.  

Piggy laughs and pulls his condom off to throw it away.

“Leave your pants here,” Jamie says as he gets the bags of dumplings from the fridge. “You want pink or yellow?”

“Pink,” Piggy says, walking over to help.

Jamie piles several electrolyte drinks into Piggy’s arms and delights in the hiss he makes as the cold drinks touch his bare chest.  “Oh, look at your nipples go,” He titters.  “Man you got some nice cans.”

Piggy snorts and nudges Jamie with his knee.  “Get going,” he tells him.

Jamie leads the way into his bedroom and lets the dumplings drop onto the bed.  “Let’s see what I have.  Oh, if you’re into StarBound, I have ‘A Hand’s Breadth’ or if you’re not a nerd, I have some jugs or gays gone wild kind of stuff.  If you want something with a storyline I’m sure I got—“

“StarBound’s fine,” Piggy rumbles, gingerly sitting on Jamie’s bed and opening a dumpling bag.

Jamie puts the dvd in and then plops on the bed before pressing play and opening one of the other bags of dumplings.  When he bites into it, there’s some kind of meat involved.  It tastes pretty good, even cold.

Jamie eats two and a half dumplings and drinks an entire bottle of electrolyte water before he just relaxes and watches the movie.  His shoulder is pressed against Piggy’s hip, and the warm contact along with Captain Dirk and Commander Sponk’s ill fated romance doesn’t take long to get Jamie going again.  He shoves the last half of his dumpling into his mouth and watches Dirk and Sponk press their hands together.  Sponk makes a soft sound of need and Dirk jerks himself off.  The star-crossed lovers can only truly enjoy each other when Sponk is having his weird alien sex which is uniquely psychic through hand to hand contact while Dirk touches himself.  

Jamie waits until Sponk is done having his loud telepathy orgasm and the scene where Dirk thrusts against Sponk’s smooth, featureless pelvic region to dig around in his bedside table for a small, handy dandy vibrator.  He props himself up against the headboard and turns it on.

The sound pulls Piggy’s attention from his snack— Jamie knows he doesn’t really care about the movie— and he lets out a low rumble of interest before fully turning himself to face Jamie.  “Is this a favorite fantasy?” Piggy asks.

“Having a mountain of a bloke casually watch me shoot off? Pretty close,” Jamie says with a grin, his focus easily shifting from the tellie to Piggy and his hips buck at the hungry way Piggy’s eyes roam him.

“I mean do you want to fuck me,” Piggy states more than asks.

Jamie’s thumb misses the off button the first few times and he makes a frustrated noise as he tears his eyes away from the dark, heated eyes Piggy is giving him.

He throws the vibrator back into the drawer and rolls over twice to press against Piggy.  “You wanna get fucked?” he asks.

“I don’t know yet,” Piggy says.  “You seemed to enjoy it,” he points out.

Jamie gasps and wiggles up Piggy’s body to press their foreheads together.  “Piggy, is this gonna be your first time?” he asks.  

Piggy snorts and shoves Jamie away.  “Fuck off,” he grumbles.

Jamie laughs as he rolls away and off the bed with a thump.  The bed creaks as Piggy shifts over to peer after him, but Jamie pops back up with his strap on and a bottle of lube from beneath the bed.  “ _You_ are in for a treat, mate,” he assures Piggy as he tosses the lube onto the bed and stands to begin fastening his harness.

“Yeah?” Piggy asks, poking the tip of Jamie’s cock and watching it bob.  

Jamie squints at Piggy and then plops on the bed.  “If you’re not up for it, I don’t have to fuck you, mate,” he points out.

Piggy shakes his head and picks up the lubricant.  “It’s an expectation with other partners that I’ll do all the fucking,” he admits as he squeezes some lube on his fingers and reaches around to begin fingering himself.  “I like that you want to.  Just… take it easy on me,” he says.

Jamie laughs and props his elbow on the bed and his head on his hand.  “Like you took it easy on me?” Jamie asks.

Piggy huffs and relubes his fingers to slip a second finger in.

“For not bein’ fucked before, you’re real good at stretching yourself.”  Jamie gets up on his knees to waddle around and watch Piggy’s large fingers work his hole.  They’re wide, but his bulk keeps him from getting deep.  He’s going to love what Jamie has in store for him.

“I like the stretch while jerking off,” Piggy replies as he finally slips his fingers free and rolls over onto his stomach.  He curls his knees under him and pushes the lubricant toward Jamie.  His position puts his ass in the air and strikes Jamie as extremely submissive and trusting.

“You’ll like this stretch a whole lot better,” Jamie assures him as he squirts lube down the length of his cock and spreads it around.  Piggy grunts in response and Jamie huffs before spreading Piggy’s cheeks and lining up to press in slowly.  “Let me know if it hurts,” Jamie tells him.

Piggy grunts again, but it turns into a low groan as Jamie begins to shallowly thrust deeper and deeper.

Jamie massages Piggy’s ass cheeks as he thrusts, enjoying pressing through the layer of fat to feel muscle and rubbing back and forth in time with his thrusts.  There’s something hypnotically _right_ about the motion.  Something wonderfully satisfying about thrusting into another person, like a craving satisfied.  He grips Piggy’s hips harder when he starts jerking himself off. 

“I want you to talk more,” Jamie pants between thrusts.

Piggy takes a deep breath and groans out:  “Good.”

Jamie smacks Piggy’s ass and winces when he sees a red, thin fingered handprint left behind.

“Fuck!” Piggy gasps and jolts back against Jamie as his hand slows into more deliberate tugs and he moans.  “Fuck…” he repeats, lower.

Jamie keeps moving as Piggy’s hand stops jerking and drops away to support his weight instead.  “Good?” he asks with a self satisfied grin.

Piggy’s hand slides forward until his elbow is on the bed and he lifts his hand to give Jamie a thumb up.  Jamie laughs and gives Piggy a few hard final thrusts before pulling out and stretching out on his back beside him.

“Another satisfied customer,” Jamie purrs.

Piggy grunts and reaches over to drag Jamie closer.  “Customer, huh?” he asks, letting his heavy arm rest around Jamie.

Jamie chuckles and wraps his arms around Piggy’s muscle-bound bicep.  “Figure of speech,” he assures Piggy.  “Though I think I’m good enough to market my craft,” he boasts.

Piggy’s only response is a hum as he drags Jamie over to press him against his side.

“What, you don’t agree?” Jamie asks.

“Shut up,” Piggy grunts sleepily.

Jamie laughs softly and pets Piggy’s arm.  “You tapping out for the night or just a nap?” he asks.

Piggy’s thumb brushes Jamie’s side lightly.  “Nap.”

Jamie’s laugh gets a little more manic and he attempts to wiggle away from Piggy’s hand.  “Don’t… don’t do that,” he says. 

Piggy huffs and merely rests his hand on Jamie’s side.  

Satisfied that he’s safe, Jamie smiles and snuggles in close.  “Right, then.  Nappy nap.”

Piggy’s hand comes up from Jamie’s side to push his palm over the smaller man’s mouth.  Jamie makes the mistake of laughing again and has to struggle to pull Piggy’s hand down so that he can get a deep breath in and tries his very best not to laugh again.

“Careful or I’ll gag you.”

Jamie stops breathing altogether at the threat, but not out of fear.  “You promise?”  he asks.

Piggy snorts and then goes still.  Jamie’s not in a frame of mind for a nap anymore, though, and slips away to shower and lounge in the living room naked and with the tv on low.  

Piggy snores.  Loudly.

Jamie chuckles and turns the tv up a few more notches before vegging out and casually touching his cock as he watches the food network.

Jamie wakes up to his front door closing and he glances at his tv—still there— and his laptop on the coffee table—still there— and then sits up with a stretch before looking over at Piggy coming in.  God, he’d fucked that.  Jamie folds his arms across the back of the couch and stares at Piggy dreamily.  He’s shirtless and his jeans aren’t even buttoned up, letting his gut spill out unchecked.  Jamie catches sight of hair and skin beneath Piggy’s stomach and feels a suckerpunch of warmth in his gut.  He’d only put on jeans for a quick trip outside.  No time for fancy underwear or a shirt.  Jamie doesn’t know why that turns him on so much, but it does.

“Did I snore too loud?” Piggy asks.

Jamie shakes his head and hops over the back of the couch to approach Piggy and help him get those sagging jeans back off.  “Nah, came in here to jerk off again.”

Piggy looks past Jamie at the tellie.  “Watching the food channel?”

“Yeah, the blonde Brit with the filthy mouth really gets me going,” he jokes.  Kind of.  Motion catches Jamie’s eye and he perks up, eagerly eyeing the large black duffle bag that Piggy has.  “What’s in the bag?”

“My toys,” he says, then smirks and leans in to bite at Jamie’s ear.  “Wanna play?” he asks, low and hot against Jamie’s skin.

Jamie wraps his arms around Piggy’s massive chest and nods against him.  “Fuck yeah.  You don’t get to leave.  Ever.  This is the best hook up I’ve ever had.”

Piggy snorts and starts walking back toward the bedroom.  Jamie stumbles backwards until Piggy pushes him back onto the bed and says gruffly, “stay there.”

Jamie rolls onto his side to watch Piggy walk around to the foot of the bed and eagerly waits for the bag to be opened and its contents to be revealed.

Piggy snaps his fingers and points up to get Jamie’s attention on his face and he has the most grave expression Jamie has ever seen—which says a lot because his resting face is already pretty goddamned serious.  “What do you know about BDSM?”

“Tie ‘em up and spank ‘em.   Leather.  Uh… high heels?” Jamie shrugs.  “Not a whole lot.”

“Are you open to it?” Piggy asks.

Jamie purses his lips and stretches.  “Probably not to getting tied up,” he says, remembering how he checked his laptop and tv when he woke up.  “I can tie you up if you want? I’m pretty good at knots and I’ve done that Japanese rope thing before.”

“You don’t have to get tied up,” Piggy says.  

“What do I do, then?  Thought that was like… _the big thing_ ,” Jamie says.

Piggy smirks and starts unzipping his bag.  “You just have to give yourself over to me,” he says as he pulls things out of it.  “Unbound by rope but desperate to please me.”

Jamie twists around on the bed to lie on his stomach and stares up at Piggy eagerly as he slips on a new pink pair of lacy panties.  “Sounds hot.” He reaches out to touch, but Piggy smacks his hand away.  “So, what do I do first?”

“First, how will you let me know if you’re uncomfortable,” Piggy tells him, pulling on a pair of black leather chaps.  

“I can take some pain,” Jamie scoffs.

“I mean past your tolerance,” Piggy clarifies, shifting things around in the bag as he looks for something.

“Oh.  Uh… how about I call you daddy?” he suggests cheekily.

Piggy laughs and pulls out a leather harness, but it’s far too short for either of their waists.  “You won’t be doing much talking.”

Jamie raises a brow and reaches for the small harness.

Piggy lets him take it and pulls out a short, thick rubber cock a little narrower than his own.  He takes the harness back and slips the base of the dildo into one of the metal rings on it.  “I promised I would gag you.”

Jamie sits up and opens his mouth eagerly.

Piggy huffs out a laugh and runs his hand through Jamie’s hair.  “What are you going to do if you get uncomfortable?” he asks.

“I’ll uh… tap out, I guess?  Uhm… no I might do that normally… I could uh…”

“How about the minute you disobey me, it ends,” Piggy says.

Jamie whines pathetically.  

“You’re already planning on defying me?” Piggy asks.

Jamie shrugs and then shakes his head.  “I don’t think so?  I’ve just never done this before, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to do the whole… giving over of self right away.”

Piggy snorts.  “Three strikes and we’re through?” he offers.

Jamie grins and nods.  “Think I can swing that.”  He opens his mouth expectantly and Piggy inserts the gag, making sure it’s secure and comfortable before tightening it around Jamie’s head.  He tests the give in the straps before pulling out lubricant, condoms—way better quality than the ones Jamie has—and, finally, a leather bundle that unfolds to be a full-face leather pig mask, complete with thick leather ears at the top.  Jamie reaches out to touch the well-loved leather.  He wishes he could compliment it.

“You want a story to it or something?” he asks.  “Might be fun.”  Jamie nods his agreement and scoots closer to Piggy.  The older man hums and pulls his hair into a ponytail.  “I’ll be a wereboar and you can be my human pet I caught in the woods.  You are trained to satisfy me and not resist.” Jamie shifts nervously, but there’s an eagerness in his nod that brings a smile to Piggy’s lips.  He picks up the mask and buckles it into place.  Jamie swallows around the gag, his jaw already beginning to ache at the stationary nature and girth of it.

“Remember,” Piggy says.  “Three strikes.”

Jamie nods again and finds himself entranced by the mask. Piggy’s already deep voice is slightly muffled and roughened by it.  He reaches up to touch it, and Piggy leans into his hands.  Jamie pets Piggy and admires the craftsmanship.  Once he’s run his thumbs over most of the stitching, Piggy pushes Jamie, who allows himself to flop back on the bed.  

“Good boy,” Piggy rumbles.  “Don’t move, good boy.  Be my doll.”

Goosebumps course down Jamie’s arms and his nipples stand up.  Piggy chuckles and pinches them before cupping Jamie’s chest and then running his hands down to his stomach.  “A very good boy,” he says when Jamie lies completely still, waiting for instructions.  Piggy slides his hands down to Jamie’s hips, spreads his legs and pulls him up.  Jamie grunts as he’s forced into an awkward position—especially with the cock gag nearly touching his throat, the awkward position makes it hard to breathe.

Piggy presses a finger past the rim of Jamie’s hole and he makes a pained noise.  

“You should have plugged yourself,” Piggy says, sounding disappointed.  The tone hurts Jamie more than a slap.  He wants to tell him he could always stretch less.  Jamie didn’t need three fingers of prep— even with Piggy’s girth, two would be— “Bad boy,” Piggy says.

Jamie gives a broken whine, but then regrets it, because Piggy drags his hips up more and his windpipe is more restricted as his body tilts with the position change.  He can barely breathe, but he doesn’t move, just in case that would be a strike.  His breaths are short and nasal, and his head swims as he grips the sheets hard.

Suddenly, Piggy stops toying with his hole and lowers Jamie back to the bed.  He takes deep breaths through his nose and as much as he can past the gag.  His eyes are wet and as his heaving chest slows back to normal, Piggy tugs him into his lap and pulls him up from lying limp to sit up.  “Stay sitting up,” he tells Jamie.

Jamie supports himself and waits.  He can feel the warm pulse of Piggy’s cock against his own as Piggy’s hands move from supporting Jamie’s torso to petting him.  “Good boy,” he tells Jamie.  

Jamie can’t hold it back anymore and lets out a soft whine before swallowing around the dildo in his mouth.  Piggy chuckles and leans in to nuzzle Jamie with the mask.  The snout bumps his cheek and jaw before Piggy centers on the gag and presses his snout against the base of the dildo.  It presses back to touch Jamie’s throat and he swallows quickly several times to avoid gagging.

“Dolls are quiet,” he tells Jamie. He can barely see Piggy’s eyes through the smoky lenses of the mask.  “This is a warning.  Don’t be a bad boy,” he says.

Jamie chokes on another noise.  It hurts him _physically_ not to be able to talk, but the risk-reward is enough to keep him silent aside from his breathing.  Figures that his impulse control would be linked to sexual gratification— well, this wasn’t inherently sexual.  It’s weird and he doesn’t understand it, but he likes it.  He likes this a lot.

“Hmm… what should I do with my doll?” Piggy asks.  Jamie almost answers with “fuck me,” but he catches himself.  No, no he wants to be a good boy.  He wants to surrender to Piggy.

Piggy runs his snout down Jamie’s neck, taking deep breaths and letting out a pleased groan with each exhale.  “You smell,” he says, but it doesn’t sound like a bad thing, especially with how eagerly he keeps snuffling at Jamie’s body.  Piggy stops when he reaches Jamie’s armpit and he burrows his snout in for a moment.  “I almost want to fuck you…”

The mask nuzzles against Jamie’s ribs, raising goosebumps in the process.  “Lie back again,” Piggy instructs him, his hand behind Jamie’s back to guide him down gently.  “Good boy.”

Jamie has to fight not to preen and spread his legs, has to tense against touching himself and throwing himself at Piggy,  begging for his cock.  He just lies there and _feels_.  The glide of soft leather runs down his ribs and stomach, then pauses at the junction of his thigh and hip to inhale from the crease.  He can’t stop the shiver that rolls through him at the groan Piggy lets out.  He wants to grab Piggy’s face and shove it into his crotch.  Wants to feel that leather against his cock— Jamie lets out a groan and Piggy stops just shy of his aching prick.

“Strike one,” Piggy says, then waits.

Jamie chokes the disappointed cry back and closes his eyes, hoping that Piggy won’t count it as another strike.  If this ends before Piggy roots him, he’s going to scream.

When he sees that Jamie isn’t going to say or do anything, Piggy sighs and takes another deep breath before groaning and nuzzling his snout into Jamie’s crotch.  His snout bumps Jamie’s cock and Piggy specifically toys with it with the rounded tip.  Jamie takes a hold of the sheets again and resists wrapping his legs around Piggy’s head and fucking his mask.  Piggy pauses and then his hand touches Jamie’s.  No.  No, no, no— Piggy’s hand squeezes Jamie’s until it lets go.  He removes his face from Jamie and looks over to do the same with the other.  Jamie can see the wet sheen of precome on the mask, feels like he’s going to explode if the only things he’s allowed to do are breathe and feel.  He persists anyway.  He releases the sheets and lets his hands rest on top of them.  

“Good boy,” Piggy says before dipping back down.  “Final warning,” he rumbles before nuzzling into Jamie’s crotch again and beginning to rut his mask against Jamie’s cock.  

He wants to cry.  He wants to move.  He wants some kind of release for the energy exploding inside him with every movement of Piggy’s mask.  

Piggy slowly increases the speed of his movements.  Jamie curls his toes and breathes.  He tilts his head back and chokes down the desperate groan building in his throat.  Until Piggy groans and lurches forward, his breaths deeper and his movements more erratic.  “Come for me,” Piggy growls.  “I can smell it.”

Jamie’s throat seizes in a high cry as he comes against the snout of Piggy’s mask.   His limbs quake and he can’t help contracting them, bringing his legs up to hold Piggy’s head in place with his thighs and pressing his hands to his face as his groans are muffled by the gag.  

Piggy laughs, low and cruel as he continues to rub his slick mask against Jamie’s oversensitive cock.  “Bad boy,” he rumbles, wagging his head back and forth between Jamie’s trembling thighs.  “Bad, bad boy.”

“Uck odd,” Jamie growls around the gag.  

Piggy laughs again, this time light and amused before he pulls Jamie’s thighs down from clutching his head so that he can unbuckle his mask.  “You can tie me up now if you’d like,” Piggy tells him.

Jamie clamps his thighs around Piggy’s head again and squeezes playfully.  Piggy snorts and gives Jamie’s legs a squeeze with his massive hands before pulling them down from his ears and straightening up. He runs his hands up to Jamie’s hips, then pulls him down the bed to continue his way up Jamie’s body, petting the whole way.  

“You good?” he asks.

Jamie relaxes into the attention and is about to say he’s _fantastic_ before he realizes that he’s actually _starving_.  “Huhgg hungh,” he says before he realizes that he still has the gag in.  His hands come up to take it off, but Piggy smacks them back down and leans in close to unbuckle the harness.  His jaw and throat suddenly feel too big and as he works his numb jaw, the joints pop and he grimaces.  

Piggy’s hands gently take his face and he massages either side of Jamie’s jaw with his fingertips.  “Try again when you’re ready,” he says.

Jamie is almost lulled into complacency with the attention, but then his stomach twists and he remembers how hungry he is very quickly.  “I’m hungry,” he says.

“Pizza?” Piggy suggests.

Jamie points at a pair of pants on the floor, but Piggy shakes his head and gets off the bed.  “Today’s pants are in the kitchen still,” Piggy tells him.

Jamie groans and holds out his hand.  Piggy grabs his arm and pulls him to sit up.  “What time is it?” Jamie asks, glancing at the darkness outside the bedroom window.

“Late,” Piggy replies, watching Jamie stand and then heading for the door.

Jamie gets a good look at his ass and love handles jiggling with each step and slowly follows Piggy out.  He misses when Piggy speaks and finally looks up when he turns around and his ass is replaced with his belly and cock, barely visible beneath Piggy’s gut and even so just poking a few inches out from the layer of fat on his pubis.

“Hey, my tits are up here,” Piggy says.

Jamie looks up with a grin and then leaps forward to give them a squeeze.  “They sure are!” he agrees, laughing as he fondles Piggy’s chest.  Piggy pulls him into a kiss and Jamie melts into the affection before pulling away to search for his pants, looking at the kitchen first, then the entry way by the door.  He fishes his phone and wallet out and leans on the kitchen island while he orders two—Piggy holds up three fingers, so Jamie corrects it to three—pizzas.  Piggy circles around and presses up against him while he leans, kissing Jamie’s shoulder and back idly.

When Jamie hangs up, Piggy asks, “what do you want to do while we wait?”

Jamie hums and rests his hands on Piggy’s arms wrapped around him.  “I wanna try that BDSM stuff,” he says.  “But maybe we should have a little break right now?  Rehydrate and maybe clean up for round... uh… eight?”

“Hm…” Piggy sucks a mark into Jamie’s shoulder, then draws back.  “Probably way past eight,” he says.  “BDSM isn’t all about the sex, by the way.”

Jamie snorts.  “Sure seems like it.”

Piggy makes a low noise in his chest and presses his face against the center of Jamie’s back.  “It’s about power.”

“Power sounds sexy.”

Piggy snorts and smacks Jamie’s thigh lightly.  “It’s about giving and receiving power.  Surrendering of oneself.”

“Hot,” Jamie jokes.

Piggy sighs and pulls away, but Jamie turns around and wraps his arms around Piggy with a laugh. “No worries, mate.  C’mon, just taking the piss,” he assures Piggy. 

Piggy hums, but he doesn’t look convinced.

Jamie kisses the corner of Piggy’s frown and clings to him.  “C’mon, show me the non-sexy side of your thing,” he tells him.  “We got over half an hour.”

Piggy reaches up and scratches the stubble collecting on his jaw.   “Let’s clean up.”

Jamie pouts and sags against Piggy.  “I said I was joking!” he whines.  Piggy walks to the bedroom, dragging Jamie with him.  Jamie drops onto the bed in a dramatic sprawl while Piggy digs around in his duffle for a small leather bag and then walks to Jamie’s ensuite bathroom. 

Jamie gets up and bounces after him curiously.  

Piggy unzips and then unrolls his shaving kit across the small, sparsely cluttered counter.  He pulls the handle and head of an old school safety razor out and screws the head on before setting it down.

“Aw, I kinda like the stubble look on you,” Jamie says as he hops up to sit on the counter on the other side of the sink.  Piggy snorts and pulls out a travel sized shaving gel.  He doesn’t begin to lather himself, though.  After he splashes his face with water, he picks up both items and walks over to stand between Jamie’s knees.

“I assume you’ve shaved before,” he says, tilting his head and leaning to peer at Jamie’s jaw closer.

Jamie sits up straight. “I can’t grow a proper beard or scruff worth a damn,” he says.  “But I’ve shaved other shit, so yeah.”

Piggy sets the can of cream next to Jamie’s hip firmly and then flips the razor around, holding it out handle first.  “A lot of kink in general is about trust,” Piggy tells Jamie as he takes the razor.  “It’s especially important when a practice forces you into vulnerability…” Jamie reflects on his reluctance to let Piggy tie him up.  “Or you ask a partner to cause you discomfort or pain.”

“Makes sense,” Jamie says, only half sure where Piggy is taking this.  He picks up the can of shaving cream and pops the handle of the razor in his mouth so that he can start lathering Piggy up.  If he just sits there with the razor any longer, he’s going to start fiddling with it and slice his fingers open.

Piggy leans closer to allow Jamie access to his face and Jamie leans forward to kiss his smile.  He’s so fucking handsome.  Piggy indulges him for a moment, but then pulls away.  “Stay focused, we only have until the pizza gets here.”

Jamie laughs and begins massaging the shave gel into a lather on Piggy’s face.  “Sure, mate.”  He scratches his nails against Piggy’s stubble and enjoys the contrast between smooth foam and rough scruff.  Once he’s got Piggy fully lathered, he wipes his hands off all over Piggy’s torso until they’re mostly foam free and he feels confident he can grip the razor without it slipping.  

“Uhm…” Jamie stares at Piggy’s face for a second, wagging the razor between his thumb and index fingers.  “So I know there’s a thing about grains,” he says.  “Do I go up or down?”

“I prefer with the grain,” Piggy says, sliding the tips of his fingers down Jamie’s outer thighs a few time as an example of what that means.

Jamie laughs softly and squirms on the counter at the light, tickling touch.  “Right, sure.  Stop that now,” he says, brandishing the razor.

Piggy’s lips twist into a smirk, but he leans forward and rests his hands on top of Jamie’s legs, obediently stopping while still touching Jamie intimately.  It’s _damned_ distracting.

Jamie starts with a short swipe from Piggy’s cheekbone down to his mid-cheek, then pulls it away to make sure it looks good.  Piggy’s eyes watch him the whole time, dark and deep and Jamie has to focus to keep from staring into them the whole goddamned time.  He rinses the razor and gingerly starts where he left off, drawing down from mid-cheek to jaw, then around the thick, fatty swell of Piggy’s second chin to reach his throat.  Piggy’s thumbs start petting Jamie’s inner thighs and he feels himself start to get wet from the affection and the way Piggy is watching him and holding perfectly still except for those goddamned thumbs.

Jamie rinses the razor, his heart pounding as he makes another swipe, rinse, another swipe.  He goes until he gets the left half of Piggy’s face and neck done and then smooths his hand across it.  Piggy’s eyes fall shut and he leans into Jamie’s hand.

“Good?” Jamie asks.

Piggy hums an affirmative and doesn’t straighten his head back up until Jamie stops petting his smooth cheek and gets back on task with the other side of his face.

Jamie can feel every bump and scar Piggy has.  There’s pock marks that are probably from childhood acne, and a long, thin line that goes from his ear nearly to his mouth.  It’s so faded that it nearly blends into the rest of Piggy’s face.  Jamie realizes that Piggy hasn’t been near him for this long since he picked him up.  Not without Jamie’s lips attached to his, anyway.

He traces the scar once Piggy’s cheek is smooth and then he sets the razor down to rub both of his clean cheeks with a grin. 

“You’ve missed some spots,” Piggy says, his deep voice sounding absolutely ridiculous with his cheeks moving around beneath Jamie’s palms.

Jamie laughs delightedly and rubs Piggy’s cheeks one more time before picking the razor back up and steeling himself to focus on Piggy’s upper lip and chin.  He can do this.  Almost done and then he can smooch Piggy’s smooth cheeks.

Once the last of the cream has been scraped away, Jamie lets the razor drop into the sink and wraps his arms around Piggy’s neck.  

“That’s... a nice razor,” Piggy says between kisses.  “Don’t… mmm… don’t be so careless… with it.”

Jamie kisses Piggy deeply as an apology and then pulls back with a grin.  “It’s tough,” he says.  “I think it can take it.”

Piggy snorts and drags Jamie closer.

Jamie spreads his legs more to accommodate Piggy’s belly and laughs happily into the kiss as Piggy’s hands slide around to squeeze his ass and scrape their nails against Jamie’s lower back.

Jamie shivers and slides his hands from Piggy’s neck up to grip his hair and drag him closer.

The doorbell rings just as Piggy’s fingers dip between Jamie’s asscheeks and Piggy has the gall to chuckle as he pulls back.

Jamie tries clinging to him, but Piggy holds him at bay with a single hand on his chest.

“It’s your turn to put on pants,” Piggy says.

Jamie shoves Piggy out of the way—well, he pushes and Piggy steps back—and books it to his room for a pair of shorts.  He snags a tenner from his wallet to throw at the delivery guy for a tip and gets the door open and closed in record time.

Jamie hurries into the kitchen and drops the pizza boxes on the counter before flipping the top one open and shoving half of a slice into his mouth.  A sharp slap smacks his ass and Jamie nearly chokes on the second half of the pizza slice.

“What?!” Jamie asks through a mouthful of pizza.

“Thanks for the food,” Piggy says before grabbing a slice.

“You’re fucking welcome,” Jamie says, rubbing his ass and shooting Piggy a glare.  “Wanna take this to the living room and watch like… I dunno, sports or… uh… the news?”

Piggy laughs at Jamie’s suggestions and shakes his head.  “How about cartoons or something light?” he suggests.

Jamie steps around the island to wrap his arms around Piggy’s middle.  Piggy continues to eat his pizza with Jamie wrapped around him.  “What?” he finally asks.

“You’re perfect.  You’re so perfect I could cry, mate,” Jamie says happily.

Piggy snorts and shoves the last of his slice into his mouth before patting Jamie’s back with one hand and reaching for another piece of pizza with the other.

Jamie sighs with his cheek pressed to Piggy’s chest and then feels the other man shiver.  “What?” he asks, peering up at Piggy and bringing his hands up to rest against Piggy’s pecs instead of around his back. 

“Your breath tickled my nipple,” Piggy says, once he swallows.

Jamie glances down at Piggy’s nipple, puckered and standing up like he’s in a freezer.  He laughs at the sight and slides his fingers over to toy with it.  “Sensitive little bugger isn’t he?”

Piggy grunts his agreement and pushes Jamie’s hand away.  “Sensitive and not while I’m eating,” he grumbles.

Jamie’s grin widens and he grabs another slice of pizza, still standing close to Piggy.  “So what kind of cartoons are you into?” he asks through a bite of food.  He keeps going before Piggy can reply: “Mmm… lemme guess,” he says, tracing the outline of Piggy’s tattoo with a cheeky smile as he swallows the bite of pizza. “It’s all My Little Piggy and Danger Swine.”

“What’s Danger Swine?” Piggy asks.

Jamie gasps, scandalized, and smacks Piggy’s hand as he reaches for another piece of pizza.  “No time to lose!” He slaps the top box closed and grabs all three boxes of pizza before carrying them to the living room and setting them down on the coffee table.  “Grab some drinks!” he calls to Piggy.

Piggy joins him with two bottles in each hand.  Jamie makes room, but really only shuffles over enough for him to sit down before invading Piggy’s space, pizza in one hand and the remote in the other as he lounges against Piggy’s side.

“There’s an entire cushion and a half still over there, you know,” Piggy says, pressing one of the cold bottles against Jamie’s bare back and smirking as he tries to squirm away and browse the tv at the same time.

“Yeah, but that cushion hasn’t been giving me the best dicking of my life all evening,” Jamie points outs. “I don’t want to appreciate the cushion.”

Piggy hums and stops rubbing the cold drink against Jamie.  “Before you eat any more pizza, drink this,” he says, stealing the rest of the piece of pizza in Jamie’s hand and replacing it with the bottle.

“Pizza stealer,” Jamie says, pushing the bottle against Piggy’s chest.

“Shit!” Piggy shouts and shoves him away so hard that Jamie makes it all the way across the couch and nearly flips over the armrest.  “Fuck off,” he growls.

Jamie sags against the arm rest, nearly incapacitated by his own laughter.  It takes him several tries before he’s able to pull himself together enough to drink from the bottle without ending up with electrolyte drink in his nose.  

Piggy appears to be very studiously ignoring him and Jamie grins before flipping through a few screens to start up Danger Swine.  It takes two short episodes of watching Danger Swine do typical James Bond evil-plan-foiling before Piggy shifts to recline against the arm of the couch with one of his legs up on the cushion. Jamie decides that the space between Piggy’s legs is just made for him and scoots over to lounge on him, arms spread around his taut belly and his chin resting on the very crest of the swell.

Piggy offers him a bite of his piece of pizza and Jamie grins, taking a big chunk of it and causing cheese and sauce to fall on Piggy’s chest.  Piggy’s hand raises to pick it up, but Jamie dives in like a starving dog and sucks the topping off of the other man’s chest with a cheeky scrape of teeth just to tease him.

Piggy raises his hand to Jamie’s hair and threads his fingers through it.  He’d only started for the pizza, but if Piggy wants a little attention…

Jamie licks his way over to latch onto Piggy’s nipple and presses closer as he sucks.  Piggy’s hand starts to push him down and Jamie only resists for a second before letting the swollen nub slip out and trailing his spit-slicked lips down the swell of Piggy’s belly.  He chuckles when he reaches the wiry hair of Piggy’s crotch and gives him a few slow, wet kisses before beginning to lick the base of his cock.

Piggy sighs heavily and relaxes.  His hand turns heavy against Jamie’s head and it just dials up his enthusiasm for the cock quickly hardening against his lips and chin.

“So good…” Piggy rumbles before shifting down to lounge more.  Jamie nearly bends in two chasing the warm, salty skin before the fingers leave his hair and strong hands take hold of his waist.  Jamie doesn’t have the give-a-shit to worry about being lifted like he’s nothing.  He pulls away briefly to get settled lying on top of Piggy before he goes back to sucking the other man’s cock.  

Piggy kisses Jamie’s thighs before leaning forward to lick him from cock to ass a few times.  Jamie groans and has to pause his sucking when Piggy teases his ass with his tongue.  Piggy chuckles and takes Jamie’s cheeks in his hands.  Once Jamie starts sucking Piggy’s cock again, Piggy spreads him wide and begins eating his ass with a vengeance.

It’s so good that Jamie eventually stops sucking Piggy’s cock altogether and just lies there, stretched across Piggy bonelessly groaning as his ass is teased by a broad, strong tongue.

When Piggy brings up his thumb to tease Jamie’s cock, Jamie wraps his hand back around the half-hard chub Piggy still has and jerks him off in turn.  

Once Jamie comes, Piggy licks him clean and then drags him away from his cock to tuck him into his side. Jamie kisses Piggy’s nipple and runs his tongue across it with a soft giggle.  It gets him a light swat before Piggy leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

Jamie hums and bites Piggy’s lip, but it’s not with his previous energy, it’s slow and lazy.  Tired.

“Time for bed?” Piggy asks, nuzzling Jamie’s temple.

“Probably.  Fuck.  I had a great time tonight,” he says.  “You could… if you wanna stay, you can,” Jamie offers.  “I do great pancakes.”

“Yeah?” Piggy asks.  Jamie nods.  

He’s extremely sure.  Jamie can’t remember the last time he slept with a warm body next to him. 

Piggy sighs and settles into the couch more.  “Bed or here?” he asks.

“Here,” Jamie says, grabbing the blanket draped across the back of the couch and flopping it over Piggy’s gut.  “Definitely here.”

Piggy chuckles and shakes the blanket out over them both.  Jamie snuggles deeper into the crevice between Piggy and the couch before closing his eyes and fading into the warmth.

There’s snoring above him.  His bed is moving.  He’s warm.  So warm.  

Jamie sighs and stretches.  He feels the knob of Piggy’s belly button dig into his stomach.  Piggy.  The couch.  Fucking until they were so tired they didn’t want to go to the proper bed.

When Jamie pulls away, there’s the sticky sound of dried sweat as skin peels away from skin.  “Ew,” he says with a soft laugh.

Large hands come up to grope Jamie’s ass, and when he tries to wiggle away, Piggy brings his arms up to trap Jamie against his chest.  “Ew?” he asks, tightening his arms.

It brings Jamie’s face closer to Piggy’s smooth, round chin, and even as he feels the breath squeezed out of him, he puckers his lips into a kiss.  Just when he thinks he’ll never breathe again, Piggy releases him and his hug turns warm and intimate.  Soft.  

Jamie smiles and shifts up to kiss Piggy.  He can feel the other man’s morning wood against him.  It’s hot and hard. It demands his attention.

Jamie shifts to feel his own asshole.  It’s still loose, but it needs lube.  He digs down past Piggy’s stomach and fishes around in the couch until he finds a bottle.  Once it’s free, Piggy plucks it out of Jamie’s hand and drags him up with a hand on his ass to kiss him.  

Morning breath isn’t enough to keep Jamie from opening wide and shoving his tongue into Piggy’s mouth with a groan.  

Piggy’s hand leaves him to pop open the lube and then he feels slick fingers test his hole.  Jamie pulls away from the kiss to take a deep breath, but Piggy drags Jamie back in, smothering the groan that leaves him when Piggy’s fingers press deeper.

Once Piggy gets his cock in him, it’s warm and sloppy and perfect.  Jamie feels pleasantly sore afterward and stays stretched out across Piggy’s stomach for a long while.  

“Pancakes,” Piggy rumbles when Jamie slides halfway back into sleep.

Jamie jerks awake and pouts, but a big, warm hand smooths through his hair and cups his cheek.  It brings an unstoppable smile to his face, and he turns his head to kiss Piggy’s palm before sliding off of the other man and walking into the kitchen with a happy hum.  

After pancakes, they dig into Piggy’s bag again.  He has a rope about as thick as Jamie’s thumb.  It’s soft to the touch, and Jamie has fun running it through his hands until Piggy asks him if he’s comfortable using it.  

“I’ve done it before, but I don’t like being tied up,” Jamie reiterates.

“That’s fine.   _I_ like it,” Piggy says.  “You said you’ve done shibari before? 

Jamie smiles, then clears his throat.  “On your knees,” he says firmly, then, remembering their previous storyline, he adds, “you filthy animal.”

Piggy’s expression changes to something Jamie hasn’t seen before—a strange mix of surprise and arousal—then it morphs into a sneer.  “Fuck yourself.”

“Nah,” Jamie says, looping the rope around Piggy’s neck and yanking him down.  Piggy’s a sport and carefully falls to his knees.  Jamie ties Piggy’s hands together at the wrists behind his back and then moves around to his front. Jamie gets in close to him and loops the rope around his neck again.  He reaches around to pull the ends of the rope through the loop as he says, “I want _you_ to fuck _yourself_.”  He brings the rope back around Piggy, beneath his chest and just above his belly before beginning to wrap and weave the rope so that the front frames his chest in six lines of rope above and below and the back resembles a tight weave that he uses to secure the end of the rope.  “Not too tight?” Jamie whispers.

“Nope,” Piggy mumbles.  “How do you expect to make me do that?” he asks boldly.

“Once I finish tying you up, you’ll be helpless to my whims,” Jamie replies as he preps the second rope.  “I think that’s a word, anyway…”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t talk in the first one,” Piggy says at his normal volume, breaking the scene.

Jamie wraps the second rope around the two thick front lines and then begins winding it around itself to draw them together.  “Tell me when it starts to hurt, _villain_.”

Piggy groans, but it’s chased by a low laugh.

Jamie joins him in laughing, but then sobers up and smacks his shoulder.  “Okay, back to business,” he says firmly.  “I’ve finally turned the tables on my captor, time to profit.”

“Profit?” Piggy asks. Jamie twists the rope sharply and it cuts into the layer of fat lining Piggy’s body.  Piggy winces and says, “stop there,” beneath his breath.

“I said quiet, you insufferable _pig_ ,” Jamie snaps as he ties the rope off and lets the excess dangle down to brush against Piggy’s erection.  “One more and then I’m done breaking scene—was it the jokes or calling you a pig that made you that hard that fast?” Jamie asks.

Piggy snarls and snaps at Jamie, purposely clicking his teeth a centimeter from Jamie’s nose.

Jamie smacks Piggy’s tit and the ropes make it bounce as if it were suspended by a bra.  “Ohhhh this was the perfect harness choice.”

Piggy hisses and shifts away from Jamie on his knees, but Jamie grabs the twisted handle he made between Piggy’s tits and drags him forward again.  “Stay where you are,” Jamie says firmly before looking around and spotting the harness for the dildo gag.

He walks over and grabs it before fetching a toy from the box beneath his bed and sliding it in.  It wobbles in the ring, not as thick as the gag had been, but its flared base keeps it from slipping through and it stands up straight when Jamie fastens the harness around his thigh.  Piggy is watching him curiously and sneers when he sees Jamie glance up at him.

“What do you think you’re going to do with that?” Piggy asks.

“I’m going to be a bad boy,” Jamie replies before walking around behind Piggy and grabbing the mask from where it was shed to the floor.  He examines it for a second, admiring the craftsmanship again before he realizes that the ears can move.  He shifts them up and down a few times before realizing their use. 

Jamie carefully puts the mask on Piggy and buckles it firmly.

“Piece of shit,” Piggy grunts, muffled by the mask.

Jamie kneels behind Piggy and then realizes he forgot lube.  “Oops…” He stands to fetch some and then drops back to his knees behind Piggy.  “Now, then,” he begins, squeezing cold lube along the narrow toy he strapped to his leg.  Once it’s coated, he presses the tip of it against Piggy’s ass and gently nudges it forward.  Piggy grunts and clenches, but doesn’t ask him to stop.

“You okay?” Jamie asks softly.

“Mhm, ‘s show,” Piggy mumbles.

“Right, _good_.  Well… then fuck yourself, Pig,” he says before flipping the ears down to cover Piggy’s own and wrapping his right arm around to grope Piggy’s chest with a laugh.  He grabs the cluster of rope at Piggy’s back with his other hand, using it as a handle to drag him down insistently.

Piggy takes a deep breath and then slowly sinks onto the toy.  He sighs as he’s slowly filled and begins to move himself on the toy.

Jamie pinches Piggy’s nipple and kisses his shoulder.  “That’s what I thought,” he says.  “Now you know how it feels to be used.  You like that?” he asks.

Piggy groans in response, though Jamie is sure he can’t hear him well.  

“Moan if you want me to leave your tit ‘lone,” Jamie says.

Piggy moans in response and Jamie lets his hand drop away.  Piggy groans brokenly and snarls, “touch me, doll.”

“Fuck you,” Jamie replies, bouncing his thigh up to push the toy into Piggy faster.  “This is what you get for trying to make me into an object—you get treated like an animal.  Animals don’t have wishes.”  Jamie grabs Piggy’s cock and squeezes hard.  “Bad Piggy.”

Piggy groans and allows Jamie to continue to thrust the toy into him and play with his erection roughly.  Jamie soon pulls his hand away from Piggy’s cock and fiddles with the base of the toy.  Piggy growls until the toy clicks on, then he freezes… the next noise he makes is a loud moan before he begins slowly rocking back and forth on the toy.  “Fuck,” he grunts.

Jamie laughs and grips the handle of the rope harness hard, twisting so that the ropes bite into Piggy’s skin again.  “Yeah, that’s right,” he tells him.  “Fuck yourself on my cock.  Piece of shit… you’ve kept me for all this time as your pet and toy… I hate you.”  Jamie’s free hand drops between his legs and he rubs his cock with a low hiss.  He’s so sensitive, but God if he doesn’t feel like he’s about to come buckets…

Piggy’s hands twist around until they find Jame’s stomach, then he follows the thick, blonde trail of Jamie’s pubic hair down to rub his dick for him.

Jamie pulls his hand back and rests his forehead against Piggy’s shoulder.  “Fuck,” he says, going nearly still aside from the shuddering pulses wracking him.  It’s too much and not enough.  Piggy uses his middle and forefingers to jerk Jamie off and Jamie has to grab Piggy to keep from falling over.  He grips the binding on Piggy’s wrists hard and dips his tongue into a divet the rope harness left in Piggy’s bulky trapezius muscle.

“Does that hurt, Piggy?” he asks.

Piggy groans in response and tries to pull off of the toy.  “Finished,” he mumbles through the mask.

Jamie flips the ears back up, then draws the toy back and unbuckles the harness from his thigh before beginning to untie Piggy’s wrists and then he begins unweaving the harness from Piggy’s chest.  “You did great,” Jamie tells him.  He’s eager to suck Piggy off or something but when he comes around his front to make sure he’s untieing the harness properly, his knee touches a wet spot and he looks down to see that Piggy already came.  

“Hooly dooley,” Jamie says with a laugh.  “Didn’t even have to touch you for that one.”

“You touched me plenty,” Piggy tells him,

Jamie gently rubs at the lines the harness left in Piggy’s skin.  His skin is a deep tan, but the places were the rope bit into them still stand out starkly.  “Hard not to,” Jamie says with a grin.

Piggy chuckles and stretches out on the floor with a groan.  “That was nice,” he says, running his own thick fingers across the rope lines that cut below his chest.  

Jamie hums his agreement and flops across Piggy’s stomach, it gets a grunt out of him, but his hand comes up to rest on Jamie’s back.  They lie there for a bit before the massive belly below Jamie gurgles and Piggy snorts.  

“So….. cold pizza?” Jamie asks.

“Yeah,” Piggy grunts.

Neither of them move.

They’re on the couch with a nature documentary when Jamie starts kissing Piggy again.  Piggy’s fingers wrap around his hip and give his ass a firm squeeze.

“Octopuses, huh?” Piggy asks.

“Mmmhmm,” Jamie hums against his neck.  “I like the tentacles,” he confides, trying to put half a joke in his tone, just in case the revelation doesn’t go over well

Piggy’s hand drops from Jamie’s ass to his cock and he turns his head to catch one of the kisses peppering his neck.  Jamie’s mouth drops away from Piggy’s with a groan and he breathes hard against the massive man’s neck.  “You like the thought of being filled with more than one?” Piggy asks, his voice low against Jamie’s forehead.  There’s a snapping sound, but Jamie can’t focus long enough to figure out what it is.

Jamie nods and his hands clutch at Piggy’s arm. “My mouth, my ass, my cock…” 

Piggy drags Jamie further into his lap and gently teases his ass with a lubricated finger as his other hand continues to work Jamie’s cock.  “Wriggling and reaching,” he rumbles.

Jamie hisses and clings tighter.  “ _Yes_.”

“Opening you wide,” Piggy slides a second finger into Jamie’s ass.  His fingers slip from Jamie’s dripping cock, but he refinds his rhythm quickly.  

“Fuck, Piggy… Fuck…” Jamie gasps as he shudders and sighs through the orgasm. 

Piggy laughs and continues fingering Jamie as he goes back to watching the documentary—they’ve moved on to sharks.  Or, he would, if Jamie didn’t start kissing him.  “Can’t… believe you didn’t think.. I was weird,” Jamie mumbles between kisses.  

“You are,” Piggy tells him.  “But so am I.”

Jamie laughs and rests his head on Piggy’s shoulder. “Two weirdos,” he says fondly.  Piggy grunts in response and pets his back with his free hand.  “Can’t just hook up with anyone normal for two days, I guess,” he settles on.

“Probably not,” Piggy agrees, finally dragging his fingers free and wiping them on a blanket across the back of the couch.  

“God, I haven’t had a marathon like this in years.  I’m the good kind of sore all over,” Jamie says.

Piggy grunts.

“... You wanna boot up the hot tub after this episode?” he asks after a long silence.

Piggy’s attention snaps around to Jamie and he stares at him.  “You have a hot tub?” he asks.

Jamie grins and slides off of Piggy’s lap to curl up against his side.  “Mhm.  It’s real nice.  I can even afford jets on my dumb corporate salary.”

Piggy chuckles at that and gives Jamie a squeeze.  “I like hot tubs.”

“Good,” Jamie says, closing his eyes and yawning as he waits for the documentary to end.  

The hot tub gets used pretty frequently, so it’s already hot, full and decently clean when Jamie drags the cover off.  If Piggy thinks he shouldn’t leave the water heater on for long periods of time, he doesn’t say so, just tests the water before stepping in and letting out a breathy laugh.  

“ ‘S good,” he tells Jamie when he just grins and stares at Piggy for a long time.

“You want jets?” Jamie asks.

“What do you think?” Piggy snorts.

Jamie flips the switch before climbing in and sliding over to sit opposite of Piggy.  “Ahhh…” Piggy sighs, letting his head slide back and sinking down further. 

It’s getting to the middle of the afternoon, so cicadas and birds are beginning to make their usual calls.  The privacy fence keeps them from having to shield their bits from Jamie’s neighbors and provokes Jamie to slide his foot up Piggy’s calf and thigh.

“Really?” Piggy asks, not bringing his head up.  “Out here?”

“Only place we haven’t yet,” Jamie points out.

Piggy snorts and then lets out a low, rumbling laugh.  “Give me a minute,” he says.

Jamie pushes himself around with his arms to slide up against Piggy’s side.  “Need any help?” he asks innocently.

Piggy’s arm comes up around Jamie’s shoulders and then he pushes him down under the water.

Jamie comes up sputtering and whining until Piggy pulls him into his lap and kisses him.  Jamie pulls back and coughs one more time before throwing himself back into kissing Piggy.  Big hands grab his ass and drag him closer. 

Jamie groans into Piggy’s mouth as the larger man’s cock rubs against his own and he thrusts his hips eagerly to generate more wet friction between them.  Piggy lets Jamie rock against him, encouraging him with helpful hands on his ass, but not actually pressing for harder or faster.  

Jamie breaks away from kissing Piggy to pant against his chest.  The water sloshes around them in rhythm and Piggy groans low in his chest as he comes.  Jamie hisses and holds onto Piggy hard as he shudders through his own release.  He could keep going, but he’s sore and sensitive from the past day and a half and he’s honestly so comfortable lying against Piggy in such a warm and relaxing place that he’s relieved when Piggy’s arms envelope him and Piggy settles back down in the water to relax.

“You wanna spend the night again?” Jamie asks, already expecting a yes.

“Can’t,” Piggy says.  “I have work tomorrow.”

Jamie pouts and flops his forehead against Piggy’s shoulder.  “It’s been a lot of fun, though...” he points out.

“It has,” Piggy agrees.

“We should hook up again sometime,” Jamie says.

“Sure.”

“I’ll uh… learn some new tie ups.  And look at BDSM stuff so I understand it better,” Jamie offers.

“Already said, ‘sure,’ ” Piggy rumbles.

“Yeah…” Jamie snuggles closer to Piggy and the larger man wraps him up tighter.

“Stop acting like we’re dating, this is why I use hook up apps and not dating apps,” Piggy says firmly.

“I’m not!” Jamie tells him.  “Just had a fun weekend and don’t want it to end.”

Piggy snorts again and sinks lower in the water.  Jamie wiggles around so that he’s comfortable and not worried about keeping his mouth out of the roiling bubbles.  They relax in the hot tub for about an hour.  Jamie falls asleep and only wakes up when Piggy drags him back up from slipping further down into the water.

He yawns and wraps his arms around Piggy’s neck.  “One more for the road?” he asks, mouthing at Piggy’s jaw.

Piggy shrugs and slides his hands down to Jamie’s hips.  They begin moving slowly at first, but then Jamie gets impatient and moves faster.  It feels good, but it’s not _as good_ as before.  

“Ugh, fuck, this isn’t working,” Jamie mutters as he pulls back.  “Let’s try the bed.”

“Sure.”  Piggy stands and scoops Jamie out of the hot tub.  He tries to put Jamie down to re-cover it, but Jamie insists that it’s fine, really, they’re wasting time on their long, hot goodbye.

Jamie sucks marks into Piggy’s neck and chest as he’s carried back into the house and laid down on the bed.  Piggy preps him and then rolls a condom on before spreading his legs wide and slowly pressing in.  

“Mmmm…” Jamie mumbles.  “That’s what I’m talking about.  Right there,” he says, spreading his legs wider and shifting to get comfortable.

Piggy begins giving slow, easy thrusts that slowly build to a harder, faster pace that would normally make Jamie gasp and groan and grip the sheets in desperate passion—but he just lies there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if he’s broken now.  If he will ever feel true pleasure again.  

Piggy stops suddenly and traces Jamie’s happy trail up to pat his stomach to get his attention.  “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jamie lies.  “Yeah, I’m good.  You having a good go?”

Piggy stares at him like he can see through his piss-poor attempt at casual, then he starts thrusting again.  He soon comes with a low grunt before pulling out and tossing the condom to the side.  Then he grabs Jamie’s legs and draws him up to lap at his cock.  

Jamie takes in a deep breath at the sudden spike of pleasure, but by the second suck followed by Piggy’s tongue, it’s too much.  “Stop,” Jamie says, grabbing Piggy’s hair and pulling.

Piggy draws back and licks his lips.  He’s so hot and they’ve had such great sex and he’s _leaving_ and Jamie _wants this_ but _fuck it’s just not good._

Jamie takes in a deep breath and then sighs heavily.  “I’m just… over sensitive and tired.  Sorry.  Glad you got off, though.”

Piggy hums and lets Jamie’s legs down.  “Guess I did too well,” he comments.

Jamie can’t help smiling at that and pulls Piggy up to kiss his broad nose and hug him.  “So well it’s shit,” he tells him.  “Guess I’ll just have to wait for another time.”

“Guess,” Piggy agrees, giving Jamie a tight squeeze.  They lie there for a bit longer before Piggy kisses Jamie’s hair and slaps his ass.  “I’m going to shower and get dressed,” he says.

“Okay,” Jamie says sleepily. 

“I’ll let myself out if you’re asleep when I get out,” he tells him.

Jamie hums in response and curls up when Piggy slips away and pulls the covers up over him.  

When he wakes up the next morning, he finds that the pizza is in the fridge and there’s a phone number scrawled on his shopping list.  Piggy writes in blocky, all capital letters and his numbers look crisp and clean like they’re straight out of a font program.

_Call me after 4 and ill give you a lift._

Jamie munches on a cold slice of pizza and keys the phone number into his contacts.  He leaves the note up on his fridge.  There’s something intimate about having handwriting in times like these when nearly everything is digital.  

He browses Piggy’s app profile as he eats.  “Might as well fucking delete my profile,” he mumbles to himself as he scrolls through gym photos and food pics.  “I’m never going to find dick this good again.”

**Author's Note:**

> In no particular order...........
> 
> Multiple orgasms/marathon sex  
> Phone sex/Cybersex/sexting/Skype sex  
> Masturbation (mutual or otherwise)  
> Desperation/Orgasm denial  
> Lingerie/panties  
> Anonymous sex/one-night stand  
> Dirty talk  
> Car sex  
> Semi-Public/Public sex  
> Caught in the act  
> Accidental stimulation  
> Wall!sex or other sex standing up  
> Biting/scratching  
> Fingering  
> Rimming  
> Oral sex  
> Striptease  
> Mental/psychic/telepathic sex  
> Voyeurism  
> Coming untouched  
> Toys  
> Pegging  
> First time  
> Anal sex  
> Bondage/restraints  
> Blindfolds/sensory deprivation  
> Shibari  
> Riding  
> Role play  
> Power play  
> Spanking  
> Hurt/comfort  
> Costumes/dressing-up/crossdressing  
> Breathplay  
> Wing!kink/other nonhuman traits  
> Fuck-or-die/sex pollen  
> Tentacles  
> Food  
> Sixty-nine  
> Shaving kink  
> Tickling (erotic or otherwise)  
> Ownership/claiming/marking  
> Come-marking  
> Outdoors sex  
> Shower/tub sex  
> Frottage/outercourse  
> Hate!sex/angry!sex  
> Rough sex  
> Control/loss of control  
> Bad!sex  
> Scent  
> Morning sex


End file.
